Bloody Lover One Shot
by Raven WolfWing
Summary: Melvin's jealous because Bakura is protective of Ryou and refuses to leave his body. Melvin takes to the extreme and cuts both their lives short. Marik tries to talk some sense into Melvin's thick head and by the third night that Bakura is gone. . . well read to find out. Warning: Strong Language and Blood.


_(A/N: Just wanted to do something different and take a break from "The Places Are Falling Into Place" for a bit. But __**Lover's Rebirth**__ edited and revised this so give her, her fair share into this Fan Fiction. Other wise enjoy, review, ect.! __**Warning: Blood and Strong Language.**__) _

* * *

Melvin looked down at his hapless victim; an albino thief who struggled to get up, only to fail and plop back into a pool of his own blood. A single rose was haphazardly strewn to a smaller stream of the metallic crimson liquid, seeping the blood, turning the white fragile petals into a stained canvas.

"You are the true monster here Melvin," Bakura shakily made out, his mouth slightly dripping blood.

"You were stupid to betray me," Melvin retorted, giving the thief a light kick to the side.

"You're the one who-" Bakura coughed up a lungful of blood. Feeling slightly lightheaded, he gathered himself and continued, "Wanted to slit his throat."

Masses of blond locks gravitated towards the ground as Melvin cocked his head to the side, desperately scrambling to find the other a cold-blooded glare. "You're the one to weak to part with their hikari like I have! You chose to stay with him so you can screw his mind over again and again!" Melvin took a long dramatic pause, building the suspense gathering in the air. "What about me, Fluffy? Do you truly feel what you say? Every time I say 'I love you,' I mean it! I do!"  
Bakura opened his mouth as if to argue the point but shut it as Melvin continued to speak.  
"And here you are, choosing that weakling over me! It sickens me to see you mourning over him while I'm doing my Ra-damned best to make you happy! But guess what? You don't give a flying fuck."

Bakura's facial expression quickly changed from betrayed to guilty. But after just a moment of contemplating, anger spread through the helpless albino's face. "What you are telling me is that you, of all people, are jealous of my landlord? You do realize that if I leave his body, my soul is immediately sent to the Shadow Realm?" Melvin gave him a blank stare, causing Bakura to inwardly sigh. "But not only that Mel, I'm the only 'family' Ryou has left. I love him, but as a brother, not a lover," He lowered his voice to an almost-whisper. "I hope you're happy now."

Melvin stared sadistically into Bakura's eyes. "You know what? I am."

"The fucking Pharaoh will hunt you down"

"No. He won't."

And with that Melvin drew a long knife from its sheath off of his leg, carefully inserting it into the stab wound on the other's chest, lightly lifting the flap of sliced skin up and down, the blue and white stripped fabric laying above the blade easily slicing as the other edge of the knife brushed it. Bakura grimaced because of the pain, his body wanting him to let out a scream. Instead he contorted his face into something resembling a smirk.

"You're such an ass." He growled, spluttering up another fountain of blood, his eyes gradually going glassy as he neared the end of his sentence.

Melvin licked the small remain of rapidly cooling blood drizzled across his fingertips. "Ah, yes. Rest in peace Florence."

His long, menacing, purple cloak fluttered in the light breeze as he sauntered away like nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

* * *

As the depths of his hikari's soul room filtered in, Melvin was overloaded with a sudden wave of anger, not really registering it; after all, he was a being created of frustration and revenge. His mind took a moment to mull it over, slowly dissecting the different parts of the anger. One strand, a crimson-red one, beamed with betrayal, a separate dark pink -almost black- one of murdered love. Where did that-

He reeled back as the delayed effects of the wave hit him, causing him to fall straight into the path of a well-timed slap to the face. It took just a single second for Melvin to straighten up and plaster a wide smirk to his face, looking like a cat that had just caught a mouse.

"MELVIN!" Final touches of gold appeared around the edges of the room, lining it with a warm glow, as Melvin confidently turned around, having fully regained his arrogant composure.

"Yes Hiraki? Do you need me?" Blind to the sarcasm creeping along the words, Marik stormed up to his yami.

"Melvin! You killed your own blasted lover! Of course not you bastard! You just went and shoved that Ra-dammed stick farther up your ass! You made yourself an advanced reservation for the loony bin! You are so s... Sad... Sadic... What's that word?" Tapping a tanned finger to his lips, Marik attempted to figure out what exactly the word was on the edge of his tongue.

"Sadistic?" Melvin supplied, rolling his eyes at his light's antics. Then he wondered if the other blond recently had a gender change. That would explain a lot of things.

"SADISTIC! YES!" Marik stopped for a moment, listening to his universal thought channel he shared with Melvin, catching the escaping whimsy of Marik having a recent sex change. That bastard... A long, exasperated, slightly frustrated, sigh escaped his lips. "I don't even know why I continue to have this conversation with you! It just goes through one ear and out the other!" Ra, that bitch was an earful. "Melvin, don't you dare give me that look. I will, and I mean it when I say it, chop off your head and roll it across the floor."Ra damn did his light side PMSed like a total bitch on hormones during her time of the month.

"Stop your bitching already. Bakura always comes back. The pharaoh couldn't even get rid of him, and the pharaoh once posed as an insect exterminator's body! Though I do wonder the fate of that vessel. Maybe it was turned into an ant. Would be rather ironic, wouldn't it?" Keeping his cool facade on, the everything-will-turn-out-alright one, Melvin picked himself up off the stone floor which he had lazily lain down on while talking to his hikari, making his way over to the ornate door connecting the two soul rooms.

"But Melvin, what if he doesn't come back this time? You killed his host after all," At the yami's neglecting shrug he dropped his voice to a near whisper. "And he wouldn't come back anyway. Ryou was like a brother to him. Bakura didn't have a real family after all," Marik paused for just a moment shaking his head, "you wouldn't understand anyway. How it feels to loose all your family. . . Just get out. It's no use explaining it to you either way. If you believe that killing the two was justified, then... Well... You'll understand when Bakura doesn't come back. And remember that death is not just another mind-game that you can stop when you want to. It's real."

"I'll keep that in mind."

With that simple statement, the wild blonde stalked away, slamming the soul room door behind him, leaving Marik to mourn in the tomb themed room, multiple duel monsters collecting around the light.

* * *

Night had arrived once more, openly greeting the barren Egyptian landscape. Small houses dotted the horizon, many of them bathed in moonlight. Melvin stared out at the stars from his vantage point on top of one such roof, a pang of loneliness just barely brushing his heart. The moon reminded the blond of Bakura both the white glow and how the moon eluded the sun factoring into the fleeting thought.

"Why," He asked the currently full moon, "Does Bakura need Ryou as his host? Why can't he just chose me? It has been three days since I murdered him in cold blood." Melvin gave the moon a second's worth of silence, his blond bangs starting to slip to the side as a tiny breeze bullied them around. "I know he'll find a way back. But I'll probably never know if he would take the chance or not. I mean, I killed him! My lover and Ryou are dead because of me!" After Melvin saw that the moon refused to answer his persistent questions, he let a depressing sigh escape his lips.

"Oh, so you have a softer side? I thought you were just an insane little lion. Lions kill their prey. They never show compassion if they want to live."

Melvin's head frantically turned around, his eyes darting from side to side, trying to find out where the voice had come from. Closing his eyes, he let out a primal growl. "Show yourself!"

"So the kitty has a dark side?" The eerie voice mocked from a different direction from before.

"I am armed!"

"With what, little kitty? A sheathed sword perhaps? Kittens can't hold swords."

The Millennium Rod was flung at Melvin from the depths of a patch of darkness. Instinct took over as he raised his hand to catch the handle without injuring himself on the unsheathed blade. "Stop mocking me!" He shouted as a film of red covered his vision. "Who the fuck are you!"

"I think I can do what I wish kitty. After all, you killed my bunny. And now you've offered me a new pet! You! And as I did the bunny, you need to be broken in and house trained. You need to learn the rules kitty. Maybe I'll give you a treat," Bakura's voice circled him as he felt a trinket being slipped on his neck. Mocking laughter trailed the tanned robber as the invisible Bakura eyed his prize. "There you go."

"I was beginning to think that you would rather stay dead than come back," Melvin could feel Marik scrambling to keep his yami from bursting out in total anger, touching certain thoughts and greatly softening them to a shadow of what they were before.

Mist slowly circled the air in front of Melvin forming a silhouette of a body, slowly becoming adorned by many golden trinkets. The hue of Bakura's tanned skin was diluted by the simple fact that the tomb robber was appearing as a spirit, his amethyst eyes almost see through, his hair cut and messed up to a spiky fur ball that Melvin did not dare to comment on. Bakura was wearing a blue skirt-like garment on his lower body, a rich gold and red cape hanging off of his shoulders, his body otherwise clothing free. Provided that he had about a million bucks worth of jewels and gold on him, so the amount of clothing he wore didn't really matter.

Melvin's jaw all but dropped to the ground in shock as he was given a front view of Bakura's -dare he say it? - Sexy abs. Bakura caught him staring and smirked. "I don't recall showing you my true form. Do you like what you see pet?"

Since Marik was to important fixing the 'he's hot, sexy, and hot' thoughts, Melvin's first impulse was to mock the other man. "True form, huh? You sure lost something when you took that wimp in as a host."

Bakura frowned and turned away as if to leave. "You know, I could go if that is what you mean. Bunny meant a lot to me."

The other Egyptian rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Again with Ryou being number one: he even has his own little pet name," He murmured, turning away from Bakura. Wasn't this whole deal why he killed Bakura in the first place?

What was going to happen this time?

* * *

_(A/N: Cliffy! If you'd want a sequel to this review your thoughts to what could happen next. Now lets give a hand for my AWSOME EDITOR: __**Lover's Rebirth**__ for all her wonderful help! :D Hope you enjoyed it!) _


End file.
